


The Beating of Three Souls

by KidWithAKnife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Chara and Gaster are spirits, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Frisk has magic, Gaster disappears but is still important, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I swear, I'm Bad At Tagging, It gets better at chapter 4, Multi, My First Undertale Fanfic, Mystery, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Trust me it will get better with time, Undertale AU, Undertale Spoilers, Violence, but my editor is stopping me, hopefully, i guess, nvm shes bad at stopping me, probably, thank her, this could get messed up, you sinners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWithAKnife/pseuds/KidWithAKnife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is easy for Frisk... If easy meant being the only last living child of two magicians that made the barrier that stopped the war between monsters and humans and is now being haunted by two spirit like things that seem insane themselves and is being forced to eliminate all monsters underground because of fear that they may come back soon though that was just a cover-up for an even bigger plan. Yeah... Real easy. </p><p>Originally titled: Down Went the Two, Up came the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Fic and in all honesty I enjoyed writing it! Please go easy on me...

"Frisk, dear, please understand. We wouldn't have ever wished for this. We are sorry that you were our child. Understand... We never wanted this to be your fate. Our fate... Know we are sorr-"

"Mom?! Dad?!"

As your dream caught up to reality you jolted awake to see a table in front of you. Filled with men and women alike, all of older age. Another useless meeting. It's going to end up leading to the same outcome. No matter what they say. You allowed yourself to zone out, hoping maybe to hear the voices again. 

Every word that fell from their mouths seemed to disappear. No sound seemed to reach your ears. Every word was the same you heard ever since you were young. 

"You're our only hope! Stay determined!"

It's been many years since the war between monsters and humans that resulted in monsters being banished to the underground. Humans, fearing the power that monsters possessed, declared war. Using the last of their will they were able to find humans. Magicians. Capable of using magic. Magic that created a barrier that separated monsters and humans all these years.

You weren't ready for the responsibility. Or to be honest you always felt like you weren't ready. But the whole town had you prepared physically more than anything. Mentally was where you lacked. 

*Oh careful there Frisk~ They're expecting quite a lot from you. Are you sure you're strong enough?

You groaned. These weren't the voices you wanted to hear again.

(I am sure Frisk is quite intelligent enough to make the right decisions.) 

_You hissed a thought to the two lingering spirits. Please be quiet for once. We are in a meeting._

_* We are. Not like you're listening though._

_Despite wanting to retaliate you could only allow a silence that proved their point. You never really questioned the two apparitions that floated and lightly bounced across your vision. Many therapist or consultants in the past have told you constantly to "stop play with imaginary friends and focus on your studies." You knew for one that if you could get rid of them then you would. They were both quite... Different. And they showed hate for one another openly. One was a human-_

(Monster.) 

_-that wore a green and yellow striped shirt. Yellow flowers seem to adorn their left eye and if they moved too quickly the petals would rip off and flutter ,dispersing into nothingness. Almost as if like tears. You were told to call them Chara._

_Another was a monster-_

_*More like an abomination._

(I take great offense to that.)

_\- a rather... Free forming figure. Mostly goopy and would trail some strange black substance that would disappear after a period of time. Two cracks in the strange skeletal like face was concerning to say the least but was the least of your worries. Chara had the need to keep exclaiming that their name was Gaster._

__They would bicker and bicker and bick-_ _

_(Frisk, they seem to have reached a heated point)_

__Interfering with your thought process you woke from the trance of your mind to find elderly male and females nodding and adding small comments._ _

__"I believe they are quite old enough now. Old enough to be sent down." An old stern faced lady said. Prompting another red faced man from across the table to retaliate,_ _

__" They obviously need more time with training. If we send them now we may lose our last hope! Our progress!"_ _

__You instantly scoffed._ _

__You just wanted to go home. Lay in bed. Maybe study. Probably study. Gaster and Chara seemed to be committed to a side of the conversation because they got just as heated in the same argument the elders were in. You already knew what everyone at the meeting table was planning anyways. Just like with the rest of them._ _

_(I refuse to believe that our best choice of action would be to enter the underground considering our circum-)_

__*Who cares?! Aren't you bored?!_ _

__Chara immediately looked at you as if getting support from you as they continued talking. You looked away from them instinctively._ _

__* Study study study. That's all you ever do! And why? Because you are told to. Over and over and over, they won't ever be satisfied! This is your chance to get a whole new life!_ _

__They smiled a rather mischievous grin._ _

__*Besides... I rather miss my home._ _

__You froze. Intrigued by that last sentence. Studying was something you took pride in. Your whole family took pride in you and your studies. But you learned so many thing throughout the years. Far beyond the mind of others your age. Including things others have tried to hide. Poorly._ _

__But as much as you pried they wouldn't ever talk of their past. The most you got were from Charas sometimes rants and chatter. Or from rare dreams. You were curious. You never had any intent on going at all. But as you considered it it seemed so much more fascinating. A whole new world! Underground filled with monsters of unspeakable powers! No one to watch you every step you take!_ _

_(Frisk, please, don't take Charas words to heart. We wouldn't want you in harm's way.)_

__Usually you listened to Gaster after all Charas smile always seemed to be filled with malice, but curiosity killed the cat, you thought smiling. You raised your hand. Bangs covering your eyes and felt calmed as the council was quickly silenced. The clack of your staff on your back against the soft large pointed hat reassured your abilities._ _

__" I wish to go to Mount Ebott."_ _

__"That is absurd! You're still a child!" Another adult said immediately as the words left your mouth._ _

__"Child, do not interrupt us. We are only thinking if your benefits."_ _

__" Please understand. You simply aren't ready kid."_ _

__You felt your hand instinctively and without any hesitation slam across the table to make a small thwump. Only the sound of splintering was a trigger to what they had expected to happen next. The table suddenly had millions of etched cracks. All sprawled out in every single direction, only to fall silently in a large pile of dust under the fluttering paper and falling mugs. Your hand was left in the same spot of where the table should be. Their breaths taken away. Nobody moved in fear of breaking the uncomfortable silence, Slowly straighten up you spoke,_ _

__"Rule one: Don't let anyone talk you down. As the last purebred magician and the last to ever be, I was taught quite a bit about knowing my decision is my dedication. I wish to go to Mount Ebott... Please?"_ _

__*That's a wonderful idea!_ _

__As the people gathered their things from the ground, obviously disoriented and angry with your actions. They all seemed to change their mind, just like you knew they would._ _

__'' Do you just see what you did?! Look at this mess! That's it! You're going!''_ _

__You were filled with DETERMINATION._ _


	2. As Planned

You regretted a lot of thing. Like that time you decided to eat all of the chips in the bag, or when you felt like a daredevil so you took both hands off of the bike handle. Or simply now, your decision to go and exterminate all monsters in the underground. When you agreed-

*More like forced your way...

To go to the underground you never realized that they had planned on making you go directly the day after. In fact they didn't warn you even until this morning. A knock came to the door, loud. 

"Frisk! Frisk! Are you there?" A familiar voice called.

You stirred in your bed, a way too large bed for just yourself. The warmth was so comforting you could've stayed there for hours. Not wanting to get up you ignored the voice from the door. Snuggling a ball made of your blanket and nuzzling the cloth to warm your nose. 

"Frisk!?"

(Frisk, we have visitors. It's rude to keep them waiting.)

_No... Five more minutes please..._

(Frisk! It's three in the afternoon! This surely isn't healthy.)

"Frisk!!!" They called, probably the most strict voice they could manage.

You forced your hand to remove your blanket, twisting your feet to the side to meet with the cold floor. You flinched instinctively but eased into it. The same routine everyday. Pulling yourself up, you rubbed your eyes. Yawning and slouching, you moved to the door. The cold door bite at your still warm arms. Opening to reveal a small girl, a daughter of one of the council. The girl seemed very frustrated. Hands folded across her chest and if eyes could kill you would be dead. 

She stood significantly shorter then you but she seemed unconcerned with having to turn her head up. She was a regular to you. She, being the daughter of a council, was assigned little things like waking you up or checking upon you just in case something happened. 

*Oh great here comes little miss strict schedule. 

(She is simple doing her job. You have no right to try to correct her.)

Gaster and Chara seemed to strike at each others neck as they faded more into the background as the girl infront of you spoke. 

"Are you done packing?" 

"What are you talking about?"

"Packing. You're leaving soon, right?"

"Wait what? Leaving where?" 

*What is this talking of leaving?

"Are you kidding me?! We had a plan today. Everyone at the meeting yesterday said to arrive at the foot of the mountain at 4! I suspected something was wrong when you weren't answering me. To think you were still sleeping." 

(Should we get packing?)

"Okay okay," you yawned, only making her looked even more annoyed. 

"I'll go get packed. It won't take long anyways." 

"Hurry! I'll be waiting here. If you aren't out by 4 I'll come and drag you out myself!"

*Sheesh. I told you.

 _We should hurry._ You closed the door on the angry girl and went to get a light bag from your room and a new outfit. You wore a green cape around a normal outfit and a matching green hat. Walking around you calculated what you would need. You didn't have much. The house was close to empty after your parents died. A few books on spells and miscellaneous items scattered about as well as clothes and snacks. All the books were torn badly and wearing out due to so much usage. Grabbing some books on spells that you haven't fully memorized yet you placed them in the bag. You placed a small wand just in case your staff broke. 

*What good would two sticks do? Get a knife. 

_No._

(What about snacks? Magic takes a lot of energy.) 

_Sure._

*You oh so totally favor him more don't you!? 

(They're making a wise choice.)

Chara seemed to sulk menacingly in the corner. Gaster seeming indifferent.

You grabbed a small thin blanket and stuffed it inside as well as two different outfits. Actually surprised that it fit. You slung the bag over your shoulder. A simple white cloth bag. You looked over your shoulder, the room was dark. Dimly lit and felt even more empty somehow. You said a silent goodbye to the familiar room. You hurried down to the door again. 

(Are you sure you have everything? It would be dangerous if you forget any essentials...) he seemed to goop more as he became more and more nervous. 

Rule number 4: Don't keep others waiting. Your fathers voice reminded you. Just as it came to you it disappeared just as quickly. Opening the door the girl was lazily laying on the frame of your door. 

"Oh done already," She looked at her watch."It's only been 15 minutes..."

"I didn't have much to begin with. Let's go." 

She simply stared for seconds before turning after shrugging and lead the way. The cold was stinging your cheeks.  
It was only five minutes of silence before Chara got obnoxiously bored. 

*Oh this is going to be fun~ I'll be able to relive those brooding stones we called stars and feel claustrophobic again. Who knows, maybe I'll see people I remember... Maybe we may see a certain someone someone Gast.

(I don't wish to know whom you are implying.) 

*Oh yeah... It's not someone... It's some-two. Or something like that... Some people? Them two? You know who. You don't need me to point it out. Royal Sci-

(Stop!) Gaster formed into a more human shaped form. Having actual shoulders and his egg like head became more defined. His usual etched smile forming a wretched frown. 

(It's been years since then. Many years... You wouldn't like it if I talk of your past would you? My dear little prin-)

*Arghhhh! I hate that title! I hate that name! I hate that stupid plan! 

Despite learning so much from the conversation it stopped almost immediately after emerging into the scene.

(?) 

*?

As they looked up from each others fiery grasp they saw a large hole. Well that was an understatement. It was humongous, covering almost all the surface of the mountain. Mount Ebott. Gaster and Chara didn't even need to read your mind to tell the sinking feeling that went from your throat to your feet. Your legs felt wobbly, your heart already racing and going dizzy from the sight. A circle of elders waiting with small snacks and formal wear. 

"Go on." The girl said. She stopped behind us, still in the bushes. Shaking like a leaf. 

"You can leave now." An old woman said. And as if on cue she bolted away. 

"Are you sure you are ready?" A middle aged women asked. Her voice soothed you but you simply waved off the emotion. 

"Better than ever." You replied. 

They all said their worries to you almost as if on a script. You blew all their worries away when you kept pressuring on. You worked your way to the crevice. Hypnotized with the abyss below. You found a tiny rock, throwing it down you waited for a thud. It never came. You could feel the color draining from your face, that was shown by Chara's chuckle. All the elders gathered behind you, you were on the edge of the cliff, stomach flipping in your stomach. You took deep breaths. The council whispering behind you about what to do. 

"So all I have to do is go down?" You said.

"Yes." A man spoke up from the crowd. 

"So no rope or something to ease me down there? " You said. 

*I mean you can use magic.

(Will your magic be able to withstand your weight?) 

*Rude, calling them fat?

(N-no! Not at all! It was an innocent question!)

You turned to ask the council about the predicament.

"I could always try to use my ma-"

You felt a flash of pain in your side. White flashed in your eyes. It went slowly. The elders leaning down, looking over the crater, looking to see you engulfed into the darkness. You fell. You could feel the wind resisting and your eyes started to tear up. Breathing in the cold air your throat was parched, your vocal cord reaching a whole new octave, you screamed a shrill note. Awaiting the impact of the foreshadowing end. The tears wanting to rip out but the cold wind dried them as they went. As well as the clear tears, something red seemed to come out as well. You felt another scream by you. But everything seemed so grey. You closed your eyes and winced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins :3c


	3. What Wizardry is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm bored.  
> Mind: Hey, What about that fanfic?  
> Me: What?... HOLY SH-

(Frisk! Frisk! Please wake up!)

This seemed to happen quite a lot lately...

*Could you be quiet for once!? We've been at this for hours now!

(I'm simply try to see if they would respond, they are not dead, since after all we are connected to their brain, we would also be gone if they were to-)

*Ughhhh you're so annoying. No thanks, I'll leave before you end up "exclaiming" or "teaching" me about whatever.

(... Such a troublesome child. It seems Frisk has stopped bleeding... Who knew the girl had a knife with her.)

*Ah! I saw it! 

(Why did you not say anything!?)

*Eh, so what? Sure they got stabbed but it's not like they would die. But one things for sure, those people really didn't want frisk to return. I mean, who pulls a knife on someone considered a hero? Heh... Stupid humans...

(Don't push your story onto Frisks. They must've had a good reason for it.)

*Says the old man who never lived with them. You saw their faces. Those cheeky smiles. Those smiles just screaming-

"We finally did it." You spoke softly through your aching throat.

(Frisk! Your awake!)

*Ah, still alive?

The annoying bicker seemed endless between the two. You just wished for it to end. You wanted to spend eternity on the ground but you couldn't hold back the need to snap at the two. 

On the ground, you saw all your items, displayed in a chaotic manner many distances apart. You probably let go of the staff, while falling. Not sure how your bag fell so far from you as well as having books thrown everywhere. Perhaps someone had rummaged through it...

You felt the numbness of your whole body, sinking more and more onto the terrain. Where... Exactly was this?... Flowers seems to cover a large area around you. Bright and soft, pastel in colors and seemed to tug at something that you had forgotten. The yellow flowers, eerily similar to those of Charas. The yellow flowers shifting as you got up. It was no use to you if you just sat there. 

You flipped over, rolling and slowly going to a crawl. Moving an arm you flinched, crumpling up on your knees to hold your stomach. You felt sharp pangs of pain, cringing and stopping to a halt. If you could just remember the healing spell... But your mind remained jumbled.

(It's been a long time since we've fell... I looked at your wound but... Since I cannot physically touch I can only guess it didn't hit anything vital.)

Panting from the sudden pain you stayed in that position till you got used to it. Thinking of the past events. You never even got to know the helpers name... The elders were the most suspicious of coming up with such a plan. After all, they wanted you gone since the moment your parents left. You were the only one left that could've stopped their plans.

*Heh, I guess they failed their little " Assassination plan" 

Scoffing at the fact you and the spirit thought the same thing, you realized the pain was more durable now. Perhaps you stuffed a book of recovery in the bag.

( are you sure you want to continue already? The injury did not seem deep though-)

This time it was you who told Gaster to not rant. 

"Rule one Gaster."

*Oh!!! You just got served!!!

( Guess I can't stop you now...) he grumpily spoke. Probably wouldn't have been as agitated if Chara didn't add in their last comment.

You knew he had good intentions, but now was not the time. Hissing when you proceeded to stand, Gaster flailed as Chara laughed at your "human feelings". 

The room was small, you observed. Despite how dark the pit has seemed from above the light from above only lit so little. Only onto a patch of grass sprung with yellow flowers. You waited for an noise, but only got Chara and Gaster yelling over what to do next. Guess there was nobody else out there.

*We should go directly to-

(No we should-)

"Sh!" Was all you could manage. Throat throbbing as if to tell you to subside your anger. Your body stood ragged and in pain. Collecting items from around you one by one and stuffing it in the bag, still processing your surroundings, you ventured on ignoring the pain. 

While walking you shuffled around books in the bag. "Ancient history", "Elemental magic", "Magic Vol. 123", "Herbs and Alchemy", and "To my child". Your favorite... All the rest where filled with spells you had never had time to memorize or really had no plan to memorize. 

*Maybe you should've brought your first book! "Magic 101 for dummies"!

(You should know that only descendants of magic can make actual accurate magic books, none of them would be as childish as that.)

*I'm surprised you only brought 1 of your parents book.

"They..." You started to start but it hurt to speak a single word. You turned to Gaster. Knowing they would probably know how to explain.

(They've read their parents books so many times I'm sure they could recite it word for word. And after all, they only made 5. Though they were quite thick books.)

*So boring! So what. You still clinging on to the hope they didn't die? I guess you can't. After all they buried an empty cask-

You screamed, "Stop!", you could see Chara instinctively flinch and slowly bundle up into themselves. Sulking. You wanted to apologize but... No voice came out. Your throat felt parched and it didn't seem possible to speak. You hoped there were no permanent injuries. How would you be able to use chanting magic? 

(Calm down, you will be okay.) Gaster said.

He would've been more convincing if he wasn't oozing with goo out of anxiety. Calming down you looked through "Magic Vol. 123" knowing instantly to turn to page 4762. Scanning the page while muttering, silently letting words fall. / Core Healing /, /repetitive healing/. You needed core healing... Though that was a chanting spell... Repetitive was all you could do. Healing slowly over an undetermined amount of time. You cursed at yourself for not having memorized more healing spells. 

Stopping for a break, you set the spell on yourself. Bringing the magic to your fingertips you saw a faint light. The light danced on your fingertips, the warm light fluttering to a small ball. Removing your cloak, you pushed your finger to where the still wet wound was. Almost recoiling when your finger hit the side of the length of the wound. 

*Oh a light show.

(I'm surprised you can cast a spell you haven't even practiced yet...)

You immediately felt the affects, small, but worked. You huffed. Stuffing the book into the bag, you thought of changing your clothes to a new pair. How horrible this was your favorite cloak. You decided it would be worst to stop to change while not being in a confirmed safe area. 

The healing still wasn't enough. Walking faster you felt if you stopped you would collapse. The hallways had gotten darker and darker as you walked from the opening of Mt. Ebott. As it got darker Chara and Gaster seemed more and more lively. You continued and continued till you reached a strange purple door with large engravings of unfamiliar symbols. Placing a hand on the door a sudden chill made you shiver. You forced more pressure on the door, you had the feeling you didn't want to be here anymore. Cold sweat seemed to break out on your forehead. Why? What is this hollow feeling? 

A piercing high-pitched voice broke the silence. "Howdy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i'll get back to this... It's short right now but Next chapter will be much longer! Look forward to it! Update: GOT SOME NEWS. ALSO, I'm working on the next one, It's been three hours or so, so be proud. Might be done soon. I'll give you guys the news when the next chapter comes out!


	4. Unfortunate Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Author’s note: I GOT AN EDITOR, THANK THEM ‘CAUSE THEY MOTIVATED ME AND FIXED ALL OF MY TERRIBLE MISTAKES! I hope you enjoy this special 17 pages on google docs! I shall be using '{}' for my notes now to show the difference from me and my editor. Trust me I couldn't have survived without them! I also wish to say the I am deviating from the normal dialogue of the actual game.}

At first, yellow petals seemed to magically appear from the ground, then green leaves appeared. As soon as this… thing appeared… it lifted its ‘’head’’. A seemingly kind smile, stretched from one petal to another, became a smug smile. Before being able to say anything the flower raised its voice again. 

‘’My name is Flowey! FLOWEY the flower! “

*His naming sense is terrible…

(That's your first observation?) 

“It seems like you’re new to the underground aren't you?’’

*... Wait is this flower talking?

(Just realized?)

You joked to yourself about the fact that the two could still fight despite seeing a talking flower. The flower tottered in place and seemed to only be able to sway.

‘’... Not even going to say anything huh? Heh… Oh well! The outcome will always be the same!” His smirk slimming. 

(Same?) Gaster asked almost breathlessly.

You wanted to question the strange creature in front of you, it's smile tugging at a strange part of your heart. You pressed your back against the door, feeling the texture against your back bringing the fact that this may become a reality to you now. The only monster you had ever seen had been Gaster. But even then, he had never had seemed abnormal… despite his goo. But never had you seen a talking flower with a conscious. 

‘’Boy! You must be so confused. Looks like I have to help you!’’

(Huh.. Last time I was here I never saw such a monster.)

*You’ve been dead for much longer than me. Plus, who knows, after all we are underground now.

(Frisk, be careful!) Gaster murmured.

Just as Gaster had warned you, a strange glow emitted from your chest. You hadn’t used any magic at the time. The glow continued as all you could do was stare in astonishment of how intensely it glew. A strange warm feeling was being pushed where your heart was, leaving all the rest of your body feeling cold. While staring at the intense glow, a bright red shape appeared. It materialized and simply popped out from your chest leaving a strange abandoned feeling. 

The glow had disappeared and a bright red heart floated silently in front of you. The glow left a warm and loving sensation on your skin. The red heart, a more of what you would expect from a cartoon, floated, and you felt strangely claustrophobic. The heart moved, it danced around wherever you glanced. You were unable to move your body due to your disbelief and astonishment of the bright, red heart. 

‘’That’s your soul! What a ‘pretty’ color!’’ Flowey said. Oddly emphasising on the word, “pretty”. 

*... 

You weren’t able to move. You felt yourself being suspended in the air as if you were in a strange world of your own and the peculiar flower. Unable to move from behind some strange white barrier. The walls seeming just black and the floor seemed to have never existed.

‘’It’s the culmination of one's being! Your soul starts off weak but can gain a lot of LV,’’

(LV?!)

‘’What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course! You want LOVE don’t you?’’ 

You wanted to run. The strange feeling that this would not end well. Like it had been when Chara had first appeared. Flowey swerved in place, as if with practice, 6 small, oval shaped objects twirled effortlessly in the air from behind him.

‘’These are… ‘’Friendliness Pellets’’... You want some don't you? Be happy! I’ll give these to you for free!’’ He smiled unusually wide, sending the six spinning ovals flying towards your floating ‘soul’.

(Dodge!) Gaster almost screamed exasperatedly.

Instinctively your body tried to move but instead the soul had moved where you saw was an opening. The pellets zooming by disappearing from within the distance. 

‘’Is this a joke? Run! Into! The! Bullets!’’

Bullets?!

‘’Friendliness Pellets!’’

*You can’t just correct yourself mid-sentence!

Despite how much the two spirits tried to help you, controlling the soul had been proven difficult. The soul moved in high speeds, feeling a tinge once it would dart by a ‘’bullet’’. 

‘’... You.. You know what must be happening… Don’t you?…’’ The flower’s usually smug smile was twisting and warping to a corrupted grin. 

(What is he doing?!)

*Frisk! Come on! Just rip that flower to shreds!

Easier said than done! You thought to the spirits. 

‘’Resisting won’t change anything. So be like the good puppet you are and do your job!’’ The flower shrilled.

*What… Who are yo-

An abundant amount of the bullets had enclosed the small heart. Spinning round and round the bullets started moving closer. This sent Chara and Gaster into a more crazed state. There were no openings. You panicked. Your mind flipped like a book thinking of memories, thinking of spells, thinking of ways to somehow get out of this situation. This is just a dream! The bullets were only inches away from your soul. Dread filled the air as you could only watch as see the heart getting cornered. 

One hit. Just one hit. It burned. Your chest was on fire and it hurt so much! It burned! The damage was instantaneous. Even though you couldn’t feel or see your limbs, you knew that you would be kneeling. The second hit. The bullets hitting as if an never ending barrage. You could feel the air in your lungs getting knocked out from within it and it was becoming harder and harder to catch a breath. The hearts color was fading ever so slightly, the once bright red was becoming more maroon with each hit. Your eyes wavered, lights buzzing and dancing around your vision, your whole body twitching. A pain you had never felt before sent you suffering in silence. Third hit. Fourth hit. The next would be your last.

Your life seemed to flash in front of you for the second time. Your 5th birthday, the last with your parents. The time that Chara and Gaster appeared, scaring you badly. The time that while you were cooking, you called Chara a churro by accident and Gaster was laughing so hard, Chara banned you guys from even saying it. You didn’t want the memories to end.

The bombardment seems to have also had effects on the two spirits as well.

(Run Frisk!)

*Don’t hurt us, As-

That's when an excruciating small scream rang in the air. The bullets were gone. Your injuries magically healed. A glowing fireball that manifested from thin air hurdled across the room, hitting Flowey, sending the bloodcurdling flower across the room. Flowey faded into the darkness after the ball of fire dispersed. The red heart’s color returned to a bright hue flowing back to your chest disappearing without any effort. Despite not being able to even breath before, you were at ease and able to climb to your feet. Your surroundings become the strange dark area as before. The flower was nowhere to be seen. What just happened?...

‘’What a horrible creature,’’ 

You turned to the voice. The voice gentle, but yet vibrant had filled your ears with a nostalgic melody. Looking up, you saw an… anthropomorphic goat? A purple robe draped on the ground next to some fuzzy feet, paws clasped, and to the neck, two furry ears laid on their shoulders, and small horns protruded on their head as two athemyst eyes laid on you. The goat had a surrounding aura you would expect from a mother. A fuzzy paw planted on your shoulder in reassurance. 

‘’To do such a horrendous thing to such an innocent child.’’

The human language. Despite being shocked for a while, you realized that back before the war, humans and monsters would've had to have spoken somehow. You never even realized that you could also understand that murderous flower. You could only guess from their silky, faint tone that it was female. 

‘’Oh, do not be alarmed, my child. My name is Toriel. Caretaker of the Ruins. I guard this place so that such awful things as before do not happen again.’’ Toriel said. 

*My child? Feh.

Her soft voice echoed in your ears, reminding you of when your mother would tell you stories of her past. Her soft, motherly voice flowed fluently, within seconds of meeting her, you felt conflicted on how to perceive her kindness. After all, your first encounter was rather… Unpleasant. She stood significantly taller than you, her eyes sparkling when she placed a hand on your shoulder. 

‘’It is dangerous for a human to be around here! If you would like, I could easily lead you to safety.’’ She said composedly. Transitioning quickly in one motion, Toriel grabbed your hand firmly, but not enough to hurt you. You swiftly tried pulling away from her grasp, successfully tearing away from her paws. Toriel looked rather stunned from the aggressive move. Though seemingly offended she quickly twisted to walk briskly in front of you rather placidly. You didn’t know whether to run from the goat or to follow. Her pacing left you bothered. Rule number four echoing inside your head, your mind reeling at the options. You have heard stories of the underground. Filled with puzzles and mazes from top to bottom. Being left alone in such an unfamiliar area would be lousy in your decision. The goat looked back, rather concerned by the distance that had formed while you were silently throwing around thoughts.

*Frisk, don’t trust her! 

(It… it can’t be… I… I never thought I would ever see her majesty again… And in such a place…)

Her… Majesty? This goat in front of you was royalty? 

*Frisk no! Let’s go okay? Okay. This isn’t where we need to be. And didn’t you see that weird, flower that spoke? See, we can’t trust them!

(Frisk, I can assure you she is worthy of your trust.)

Again, it was your call. Once again you decided to follow the monster spirit’s suggestion. You follow the goat. 

*...You’ll regret this. 

She didn’t seem harmful... Rather more worrisome. She looked back again, seeing that you were closing off the distance, she smiled. Slowing her pace to synchronize with you. While she stayed ahead of you, you tugged at your cloak to check underneath. The wound earlier had been healed, leaving only a slight scar. Pulling your cloak back down, you only just saw the change in the lighting. The hall showing that the ground below you was consistent of dirt. Except that it was purple. Without being able to observe more about the interior, Toriel headed straight ahead. Only for her to stand at an entrance. A worn-out mannequin was situated in front of her. 

‘’My child, here in the undergrounds, you will encounter many monsters. And when you’re walking, some monsters may come up to you and start a fight!’’

*That's when you stab the crap out of them.

(Do not.) 

‘’When there is a fight, strike up a friendly conversation with them! Here, please practice on this dummy!’’

Again, the sensation of when Flowey had menacingly tried to viciously tear you to shreds with its ‘friendliness pellets’ came again. There it was, the feeling as if hanging you were in a trance with no view over the white walls. The floor was missing, no longer were you in your own body, but instead as a bright floating red heart. Darkness engulfing all your surroundings. Outstandingly it was not as nauseating as the first confrontation. 

You went through your options in your head, the dummy was powerless. 

*Punch it! Bash it’s face in! 

(I do not see why her majesty is making you do such a thing… but, if she wishes then you could possibly try to chat with the doll?) 

You could also burn it to a crisp if you had wanted… You shake your head at the thought. If Toriel knew you could use magic she could possibly end up becoming uncooperative, or in this case, she would drive you away. 

*It’s not like it has feelings! It’s just a dummy!

(Her majesty would never wish harm on any creature.)

*Gosh, you’re just like her! Should I start calling you ‘’mom’’ or something? Chara said, half annoyed, half amused. 

(No. I don’t think I must explain to you why I do not wish to be called that.)

*Mom! Mom! Chara said, tauntingly at the other spirit. 

(You brat!-)

You left them to their squabble. Rather than listening to them, you would much rather find a solution [SOULution] to your own battle. You figured that by now Toriel would be fretting over how long you had been taking just to make a decision. You didn’t have plans to hurt anyone, despite your ‘goal’ being to eliminate all monsters underground. Though, that was never what you wanted. Monster or not, pain is pain. You didn’t want to hurt it, but you didn’t want to talk to it either, since after all, one-sided conversations weren’t the best. Why not a combination of the two by interacting? You tenderly stroked the mannequin, petting it in a continuous motion. 

*No! You’re supposed to put more force! Like, bam! Or pow! Right in the nose! Wait, is it blushing? 

The dummy was bright red, its eyes swirling comically. You took your hand off the doll, the doll remained silent, but still had a rosy hue across its face. The walls dispersed with a small hum. You found your shoes imprinting the same purple dirt as before. Toriel, looking worried as always, letting out a sigh of relief when her eyes scanned to see the doll, still tilting there. Not even questioning why it was of a different hue. 

‘’Well done, my child!’’

*I’ve never been more disappointed. 

(You did the right thing!)

‘’Excellent, now let us move on!’’

She went ahead, not even paying attention to if you had or had not followed along her side. You were met with toriel on another side of the room, noticing an engraving on the rock walls. ‘’The Western room is the Eastern room’s blueprint.’’ Turning your head to look forward, Toriel’s rather large back blocked most of the view. Next to her feet you could make out sharp objects on the ground… Spikes were set up, countless of needles were raised to the ceiling, almost frightening to even think of trying to get passed. Toriel, again, look worried as ever. 

*God, can’t she just, I don’t know, stop looking like at us like we’re a child? 

(She should, and she will.)

‘’Puzzles seem quite dangerous for now…’’ she announced, grabbing your hand once more. Instinctively you pulled away, but this time as you pulled, she grabbed your arm once more. She was not taking, “No.” for an answer. You cursed under your breath, wanting nothing more than to slap her hand. She pulled you along much more forcefully now. 

*Oh watch your feet, you’re gonna slip! 

(Move slightly more towards her majesty please.)

Weaving a path around the huge amounts of spikes around. The spikes never hit your feet despite many close calls. If she hadn’t held on to you, you could've kissed good bye to your feet. Even with magic, instinct could only take you so far.

She smiled wide, showing two fangs, but even then, she never showed signs of bearing them. She let go of your arm hastily once you could stepped off the spikes. Sighing, she went on before you into another room. You looked back, then continued forward. You washed away the uneasiness and went on. The hard part was over you thought over and over in your head. She would help, you won’t end here… You still needed to… 

*Woah! Look at the size of this room! 

(It’s… Unbearably long and barren…)

Toriel stopped, halting so fast you bumped into her back. ‘’You’ve done excellently thus far my child! Though… There is another thing I must selfishly ask of you. I need for you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. I’m sorry for this.’’

She then proceeded to then briskly walk across the room at inhuman speeds. Leaving you to stand in astonishment. She was long gone. Even from your vision you could no longer see even a speck of her. Walk down a hallway? By yourself? Did she believe you were a toddler? 

*She must be messing with us.

(I-I’m sure she has her reasons.) Gaster oozed more. 

*Well… A long path is ahead of you. Literally. Maybe you should’ve taken more physical education classes instead of trying to work on books instead. 

You could see where they were getting at. But you were so exhausted you didn’t retaliate. Making the spirits flustered, and bored. You rushed ahead almost at the speed of a slow jog. Despite how long your eyes made it to be you got there only slightly out of breath. There at the end Toriel was nowhere to be seen. Well, that’s what you wanted to say… But there lied an obvious and lone marble pillar at the end. You swerved behind, catching Toriel by surprise. 

‘’Oh! Greetings my child!’’ She said trying her best to act as if she was not caught off guard, turning to face you from behind the pillar. 

*Did she seriously think that would work?

Gaster couldn't even reciprocate, instead he shooked his head, placing his ‘hands’ to his forehead. 

‘’Do not fret, my child, I was merely behind this pillar the whole time! I did not ever leave you my child.’’ Toriel said, as if you were the one who was stressed from the whole situation. You were the one that was introduced to a whole different world, but knowing how calm you were beside her, you would’ve felt that she was the one who was stressed.

‘’Hm. It seems I’ve forgotten that I need to do something! My child, be good, will you? Stay in this hallway please. You do not know of dangers that lurk ahead of this area! Here, I will leave you here with some water for if you need it. Good bye, my child. Oh! I almost forgot. Here, a cell phone! If you ever need me, please do not hesitate to give me a call! ’’ Toriel said, waving as she almost bolted to the other room. Leaving you with new items. She left a phone and some water on the ground.

*Wow talk about old school. What is that, a flip phone? 

(Winners can’t be choosers, child.)

You were quite surprised that monsters had a working network system of communication set in the area. Even than, you were more surprised you finally got a phone. You had never had one and never planned on using one. After all, what would you use it for? Getting calls to wake up?

Grabbing the phone, you effortlessly flipped open the phone. Then closed it with a clack. Then opened it. Then closed it. Enjoying the small click. Open. Close. Open-

*Just make the call if you want to call her! Stop beating around the bush!

You frowned at the spirit, then looked at the phone… A complex set up you were unfamiliar with. No instructions or manuals… Chara then grinned.

(Wait.. Don’t tell me you don’t know how to use a phone?)

You stared at the contraption, more awed by when you clicked a button it made a small note for each key like an instrument. Remembering that your throat was parched you grabbed the bottle of water. Amazed by the fact that Toriel had known that you had needed water. You needed to remember to thank her for it once you got your voice back.

After taking a swig you wiped your mouth with your arm. Putting the bottle into your bag, you went to try out your voice. It came out similar to a low moan at first ‘till you tried going an octave higher and lower continuously, while singing weakly. Upset that your voice didn’t seem as natural before. 

(You’re voice seems to be coming back. Don’t strain it too much.)

*Let’s prank call Toriel.

Toriel had asked you to call without hesitation. You wanted to try to see if the flip phone had even worked. Snapping the phone open you held it to your ear. Wating.

(...)

*... You aren’t expecting it to instantly call... are you?

Flushing, you swiftly brought the phone back to your vision. Pushing multiple buttons to try to get to the contacts.

*No, you click here.

(Over here, this is her number.)

Discouraged by your need to have to rely on the spirits, you pushed on Toriel’s number rapidly. 

‘’Hello, this is Toriel. What is it that you need?’’ A caring voice crackled through. 

‘’Hi.’’

‘’Oh! You just called to say hello? Well then, Hello! I hope that suffices!” And in which then she then hung up again. Was this some strange monster culture thing you have not heard about?

You decided to call again, hoping for a possible ‘normal’ conversation.

‘’Hello, my child! What brings you to call me again?’’

‘’Hi… Goatmom?...’’ You said hesitating, not even sure of what you had done. 

*Did you just seriously?

‘’Mom? Oh my, you… You actually considered me as your mom? Would it make you happy to call me… Mother? I… Mean I have no objections! Please go ahead and call me anything you like!’’ Again the line went cold.

You heard Gaster gingerly chuckling from behind you, Chara not trying to hold back from bellowing with laughter. You pulled open the phone again.

*Again?!

‘’Hello my child! How wonderful to talk again so soon!’’

‘’...Is your dad a preacher? ‘Cause girl, you’re a blessing.’’ Your lips moved without thought and all you could do was gawk at your stupidity in silence.

(Frisk… I never knew you were that type of person…)

‘’H...hahaha! What a cute child! I could just pinch your cheek!’’

*Wow, second base already. Way to go. Landed yourself a monster.

You put away the phone. Never again, you thought, never again. 

*Can we get a move on? It’s not like you’re planning on staying in this long hallway are you?

(But her maj-)

*Shut up old man, who knows how long she could keep us here! Plus, we need to know about where we are! Or even what to do next! Frisk, come on! We can’t keep being dependent on her!

Even though they both were practically screaming above each other, you could still consider the words that spilled from Chara’s mouth. They were right.

*Heh! Finally! Let’s go!

You stuffed the phone into a side pocket, walking outside of the room, and as if on cue, the phone rang. You fumbled with your pocket distressed, by the vibrating of the phone. You pulled it out, almost breaking the phone when you tried to forcefully open it from the other side. When finally you pulled open the right side.

‘’I hope you haven’t left that room! It’s very dangerous ahead!’’ She said, reminding you of your decision. She then proceeded to hang up the call almost immediately after. 

(That was.. Rather quick…)

No going back, you said to the others. Making your way around you saw red leaves. Vibrant in color and in piles on the ground. Simply reminding you of how bewitching Fall colors were. The colors also reminded you of the trees that would grow by the mountain. You couldn’t help but to playfully step and prance about the leaves. While frolicking, a sound boomed in your head, a bright light shining from beneath the leaves. ♥SAVE RESET. The options didn’t make sense, You swiftly chose ‘Save’ without thinking rationally. Then, the light disappeared. Chara and Gaster only floating there silently. 

*Again I guess.

You took no mind of Chara’s comment, and after that light, the leaves didn’t seem as fun anymore. You left the room, going to the upper room, there, a bowl of candy on a pillar stood. ‘’Please take one.’’ was written on a note to the side. You set your bag down from your back, It was like Halloween all over again. You took a candy. Just one.

*Come on! Only one more!

Then proceeded to take another.

*Just one more!

Then another one. 

(....Should I stop them?)

The process repeated and seemed endless, till you took one piece of candy out of the bowl too fast and all of the candy dropped on the ground. You wanted to pick them all up, and stuff them in your bag but Chara’s rant on bad food kept you from attempting. You stuffed all you could in the bag. A total of 5 pieces. What a waste. Maybe if you just pulled out the candy one by one, you could’ve gotten more. You left the room, defeated by not getting all the pieces of candy.

You proceeded on to another area. It seemed like another annoying puzzle. There was a bridge on the other side of the room. And of course covered in an outrageous amount of spikes. You went to go check the wall as was procedure of Toriel’s. Etched on the walls simply was, ‘’Two out of three rocks recommend being pushed.’’ Not understanding the engraving, you went to check on the layout on the ground. Okay… Three rocks. You pushed one, the satisfying click of the trigger, The second rock, you pushed to the button again. You progress to the third rock. 

Setting your finger on the rock, the rock burst back, 

‘’Hey toots! Hands off the merchandise!’’ 

In surprise you ripped your finger from off the rock. Flowers and now rocks? The rock had an unusually rough, Southern accent. It had no smug smirk or even smoked a cigarette but if it could, it probably would. 

Could I just… Push it? 

*Do it.

(No objections here.)

Ignoring the rock’s plea, you pushed it to the switch. After leaving, it seemed rather dejected. But nothing in you urges to try to make it feel better. 

You crossed the bridge, now free of spikes. Feeling achieved after finally finishing a puzzle by yourself and without anyone else’s help, you went to the next room. And in turn… Ran into another puzzle. 

*Could this place not be anything else other that boring?

(I pray for Frisk’s good health.)

Despite the rather obnoxious amount of puzzles, you were thankful that the answers were practically etched on to the walls. Pulling triggers, pushing buttons. It became so repetitive that once you would enter a room, you would put your hand up. At random times sometimes you would encounter an abundant amount of monsters and need to rather talk to them more than anything. At one point, you even flirted with a monster that looked like gelatin. Stranger than that, they would sometimes leave one or two pieces of gold on the ground. You figured this was their currency and perhaps a strange tradition. Moving to another room a noticeable pile of leaves were between an entrance. But even more alerting was a ghost. A comical ghost laid there horizontally, repeating the letter ‘z’. You were slightly dejected that this ghost was one of the most normal things you’ve seen since falling. 

‘’ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...’’

*... Want to see if you can stab a ghost?

(It is a ghost, it is not a physical matter so you cannot touch it.)

*I mean, it doesn’t hurt to try.

‘’ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…’’

Concerned by the volume of the ghost, you walked close to it. Kneeling down, you tried putting a hand on the ghost, expecting yourself to fall through anyways. Closing your eyes, the unsettling feeling came again. You hate that you could tell what was about to happen, waiting silently for the cold feeling to course through your body. Opening your eyes, you were back to seeing the bright red heart. The white walls appeared once more. The atmosphere became nothing. Black surrounding everywhere you looked.

The ghost floating, it’s ‘eyes’ watering above you.

‘’Uhm… Do you possibly think you could move? I need to get past please.’’ you said as politely as you could.

‘’Oh…… Oh no….. I’m sorry……’’ The ghost cried, he seemed to take it as a rude remark, making him tear up even worse. The tears flew down from his face, an almost endless stream came at you. At first, they seemed harmless. Flying close to the heart you just knew in your head to lunge away. The tears disappearing far in the distance as did the bullets from before. 

The ghost seemed to stop crying for a small moment. You took the chance to talk to the ghost.

‘’It’s okay! I wanted to just go past you! Honestly!’’ You said, smiling patiently to reassure the ghost.

‘’ Oh…..’’ The ghost seemed more content.

You waited for possibly more tears, but instead the ghost simply stood there.

‘’Sorry…. Not really feeling up to it,’’ The ghost sighed.

‘’I’m sorry for getting in the way… I’ll move…’’ it solemnly said. 

Even without another move, the ground was below you and the ghost laid back on the same red leaves as before. 

“Oh….. Today a human talked to me…. I caused trouble….. But they were nice with me….. Oh,” the ghost shallowly muttered, forgetting all about your existence for a second.

“Oh…. I'm sorry. I was talking to myself again…. I'll go away now….” And with that statement that ghost seemed to vanish into thin air. You were surprised, but then quickly remembered it was a ghost. Was that ghost possibly like your ghosts? You stared at Chara and Gaster. That would be a mystery for another day. After all the ghost didn't seem to react to the two floating behind you all the time.

Only able to guess that you did the right thing, you moved passed the pile of leaves and into an area where there was a dead end. Except that the side of the room had spider webs with papers in them. You were never a fan of spiders. If anything, the imagery of one just climbing up your arm, hairy and huge-

(I'll go read the fliers for you. I won't take long, so sit over there.)

*You’re still afraid of spiders? Sure they have little, small legs, creeping up on your skin as they look up at you with their multiple eyes, quickly going into your-

(Chara, stop.)

You stayed where Gaster told you to, far from the spiderwebs that perhaps may have held spiders underneath that flier, ready to ambush you in hundreds. God, you hated spiders. Again, you easily could've burned them all, but just in case the underground had worshipped spiders or something like that, you decided against it. Thankful, that some of your thought were still rational. 

(Spider bake sale… Stuff… Stuff…. Other stuff… All in all they're selling pastries. Do you want to buy some?)

*Pastries? Like donuts? Who sells donuts in a darn cave?

By now you wouldn't have been surprised if a train came crashing down from a random portal above you. You checked your pockets, inside them were 10 gold, as in currency. 

(It's 5 gold for one. Perhaps we should get 2!)

*We could raid it. Not like some spiders can fight back that much.

You weren't even sure how you would be able to buy a single donut. You decided it would be better to test different ways then ponder with the unlimited amount of ideas. You laid 5 gold on the ground. 

*Again, you're just waiting for something to happen? Oh, a spider came out.

You jumped away from the coins, cringing in absolute fear from a spider the size of the whole coin. The spider, grabbing the coins, hoisting it, and leaving into a crevice in the wall disappeared with your coins. 

*That spider can lift. 

(Oh, it's coming out again.)

The same spider, not that you would be able to tell between any other, came out. Carrying a purple donut on a napkin on its back. The spider came at you with incredible speed that even you tumbled, ready to set the whole room ablaze. The spider, confused, laid the donut on the ground, still protected by the napkin. Then returned to behind the flier and into the wall again. 

Thankful that it didn't touch you, you grabbed the purple donut. Intrigued by its rather… Rough texture. 

*You okay, drama queen? It was just a spider.

Hissing at the spirit did no effect. You wrapped the donut carefully and tried to stuff it in an area you thought would not crush it. Hoisting the bag up again, you left the room without another word, trying to forget the horrifying strength and speed of the spider. 

Time had passed when you finally got to a different area. Moving to a fork in the road. Deciding quick, you went ahead straight. Only to lead to a dead end. Looking to the left, a lone object had even carelessly thrown on the ground. A plastic toy knife, much longer than a normal knife would be, sat there. 

*It’s a knife! It's…. Can you give it to me…. I want to look at it. 

Knowing that Chara would not be able to stab you once they got their hands on them, you grabbed the knife from the ground, handle first. Lifting it, as expected it was hollow. It barely weighed anything. It was worn and torn through on the side had a distinctive mark. The initials, “A.D.” made you conclude it probably belonged to the kid or monster who previously owned it. 

*Let’s take it along… Please? 

Chara was being surprisingly being more passive now than ever, and you knew them for a long time. Taking the bag off, you tried to stuff the toy knife in. But… There was no room. You figured it would happen soon. After all there were so many miscellaneous items, you felt you were becoming a hoarder. Instead, you decided to place it in a pocket close to your thigh. So small that it fit just right. Chara placidly nodded, floating back to where the fork was in the path. 

Instead, you now went to the left. You found a large tree. Dead and stricken with age, red leaves that were found throughout the whole area was piled up around the tree. It was a mystery of how the leaves before had gotten so far away from the source. Kicking up the leaves, you found the bright light as before. Again, it menacingly having the two options. You felt inclined to continue to ♥SAVE. Feeling that if you did not, it would not end well for you. The light faded, leaving only the dying leaves. You had to continue, you were going around the tree when the cell phone rang. You were going to grab it to answer when Toriel suddenly approached in front of you. 

“Oh! My child, I was just about to call you to check up on you and tell you that I was about to come and get you. How did you make it all this way? And with no injuries?”

*’Cause Frisk kept patting the enemies. 

“It was foolish in my behavior to have left you alone to try to surprise you.''

(Surprise?)

“Oh… I guess the truth came out,” she said, looking bashful. 

“Come along child, I have something I wish to show you.” 

She promptly put her hand out, expecting for you to place your hand in her paw. Reluctantly, you placed your hand on hers, knowing that she was, as Gaster said, worthy of your trust. She hadn’t harmed you yet, and even then, such a kind monster wouldn’t be a danger to you. Toriel leading you along, humming a lullaby as you made your way across the ruins. Heading forwards until a large room opened up, and on the other side, was what looked like a house. Two windows, not looking at any good view, and a small door with some dialogue, ‘’Toriel’s House, please feel free to visit.’’ She, without another word, guided you past the door. 

Almost in an instant, the atmosphere changed. No longer were the gloomy dark colors of the ruins, but instead they were replaced by nice Autumn shades of tan. A lovely smell greeted you from within. 

*...

(My this house seems magnificent! To think that she would end up residing in the ruins.)

‘’I’m sorry it’s a tad small. But I can assure you a comfortable stay for as long as you wish!’’

Though she said it like it was a fact, the house was much larger than most normal houses you had seen before on the surface. Still not letting go of your hand, she dragged you into the corridor to the right of the entrance. There was a thin hallway with doors aligned to the left stood. She led you to the first one you had passed. 

‘’This will be your room! Feel free to do what you like with it. But please do not make a mess.’’

*Your room?!

‘’Alright.’’ you said, rather surprised that she had even prepared a room for you beforehand.

Despite your small response she seemed to skip with joy from the little answer. What was her problem?

(I believe that was the first time you had ever honestly said a word to her.)

Oh. That would kind of explain the reason for her enjoyment. You opened the door, twisting the doorknob, you felt some refreshing air hit you. It made you realize how tired you were from all that had happened. Perhaps this was the time to organize what has happened. Even though it had just been reality to you, in the room, if felt like a dream again. The fall, still visibly making you shudder when imagining it, the flower… Flowey, it said it’s name was. It almost killed you, and no longer were the stereotypes of the surface rational. Sad that you couldn’t even trust flowers anymore. A talking, walking, goat who acted as your guardian and guide through the numerous paths. Endless amounts of puzzles not even comparing to the training the elders of the village had given you in preparation. Meeting a ghost with self-esteem issues… Buying a donut from a spider. Now possibly living with a goat. 

While you were pondering on if the story even sounded real, Chara seemed to fly across the room. Stopping in front of the beds, drawers, drawings and more. Noting each single detail, at one point even stopping to try to touch to feel the texture of a crayon drawing. You were amazed by the amount of things that were set about for children. Even a box filled with a disarray of dispensable childrens’ shoes of all sizes. Even toys, which oddly enough were covered by a thick layer of dust. And even though Toriel had said it was your room, there were two beds. Each on opposite sides of the room. 

You were worried by the excessive amount of Chara’s concentration on multiple amounts of items in the room. So much so that you were about to ask if they were okay. That was before they pulled away. Almost solemnly sighing, before quickly returning to their more normal state of sass.

*This place isn't bad. I can assure you.

You pulled your attention off the spirit for a second, then exhaustion hit. Even before you tried to observe the bed. Forcing yourself to drag your body to the bed to rest, you quickly snuggled up under the covers like you would have in your own bed. Chara and Gaster, as always, looming above you, as they said they had never needed sleep. Your eyes, despite how awake your mind was, forced themselves closed. Lulling yourself into a deep sleep. Maybe for once in this torturous hole, you would finally get a moment of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Author’s note: Warning: Cursing because my editor is a dirty sinner.}
> 
> [Editor: I shall be using ‘[]’ at the end and beginning of my sentences and stuff. And yes, I am a dirty sinner. Also we took a lot of time because I kept sinning while the author was typing. ;P]
> 
> [Editor to Flowey: YOU GIVE LOVE, A BAD NAME.~]
> 
> [CHARA BE LIKE OH SHIT BRO MY HOME SLICE BREAD SLICE DAWG DON'T LIKE DIDDLY DARN KILL US FAM]
> 
> [While the author and I were messing around, I called Chara, “Knifey Wifey” at some point. XD]
> 
> [The Dummy: *anime blush* F-Frisk-chan, I didn’t know you wanted to get intimate.~]
> 
> [Editor’s summary of this chapter: SO FLOWEY SAYS SOMETHING OR SOME SHIT AND CHARA IS LIKE SHIT BRO IS THAT U MY FAM DON’T HURT US- AND GOATMOM COMES IN AND SLAM DUNKS A FIREBALL AT FLOWEY AND GOATMOM IS LIKE COME ON AND SLAM AND WELCOME TO THE JAM MY CHILD LET ME GUIDE YOU THROUGH THE RUINS AND TORIEL LEAVES AND FRISK GOES THROUGH THE RUINS AND THEN FRISK GOES TO SLEEP AND THAT’S THE CLIFFHANGER AND BAM THE END OF CHAPTER.]
> 
> {FREEDONE OH LORD. Just so I don't get your hopes up, please do not expect all chapters to be this long, it was only this one time since it was the return of this fanfic.}


	5. Grievances

“Huh? Honey, what are you doing up so late?”

“I want to wait for papa.”

“Aw, you silly little goose, I'm sure he appreciated the thought, but you should know he doesn't come back home until morning hits.”

“I'm not a little goose! And I know that… But I just want to… I want to see him.”

“I'm sure he will kiss you good morning when he comes back. Now go off the bed. This isn't good for you little bean.”

“... Could you tell me more stories about him?”

“Oh come on, using story time as an excuse to try to stay up later. I know your plans. But thankfully, Mommy's really nice, I've got many to tell you. Just for you okay? But after this, go to bed.”

“Okay!” 

“Daddy is actually a werewolf and is chewing on trees to make sure he doesn't attack people!”

“No! Not those stories! You tried doing that before!”

“Oh, did I? Ah, you were so much cuter before when you would end up avoiding him for a day afterwards. Too bad you're starting to grow up. My baby is becoming a smart alec. Soon you'll even surpass me and papa.”

“I'm not smart! I won't surpass your title of a mage for sure while you're alive!”

“But you've read all of our books over twice right?”

“... Yeah.”

“Awww! That's my baby! Here, kisses!”

“No! No kisses! They always make fun of me when you kiss me!”

“Huh? Who? And what's wrong with mommy giving you kisses?”

“Chara and Gaster. They always make fun of me! Saying I was a baby and stuff… They keep calling me names!”

“Huh? Who is this Chara and Gaster? I don't seem to remember any one of those names. Once I find them I'll give them a good whack!”

“But mom... They're right behind you.”

*Hey! Frisk! Wake up! Frisk! 

Jolting awake you headbutted the ghost in front of you. Well if they had physical matter you both would be out cold, but thankfully, you simply phased right through them. Their face wandering back to floating in front of you. Again… Someone calling your name to wake up. Where were you? This wasn't your house. Instead of disordered books here and there, lying there were items in boxes and children's drawings. Your bed small in comparison to before. You had to get out of here, this wasn't your house. Where was your house? Why were you even here? Where was the book-

*Hey! Hey! Eyes up here. Hey it's just a nightmare! Breath in for a few seconds, come on you can do it. Now breath out. Don't faint on me. 

(I heard you guys! What happened?)

*Probably a nightmare. 

(Frisk, are you alright? Do you need any help with something? Remember we are always here for you.)

*Even if we don't want to be.

(Chara now is not the time. Frisk, can you see us? Put up two fingers, remember to breath evenly. We are here.)

Gaster… Chara…. That's right… That was the first time you found out that others could not see them. You put up two fingers, trying to stop yourself from huffing.

(That's good, now please stay calm. It's quite early right now.)

*Back to reality. 

“Where are we?” You asked, faintly woozy.

(Her majesty's house.)

*A.K.A., second base lover, ya furry.

(Chara!)

You laughed, Chara simply floating with their arms behind their head, smirking. You were calmed now, you could tell why you had forgotten all about before. In the state you were in, reality felt more like a dream. 

“So I'm living with the goat monster right?”

*Precisely.

(I do not condone the name calling of her majesty. However, I really do wonder why her majesty is in such a place. And without her husband of all things. Without her he's useless.)

*Heh, you can say that again. Maybe he got his facts straight and realized how bossy she was? 

(Don't endorse their divorce! You know what that could do the the underground!)

“So Toriel had a husband, which of whom she had personally left?”

*What you disappointed or something?

“No, not at all.” You said. Your eyes adjusted to the darkness, thankfully you could now see Chara back to their normal selves and Gaster, who's overflowing goop was now disappearing. You took the bed on the far right, close to a lamp and the box of toys. Looking over the bed, you saw a plate on the ground. Was that a slice of pie? The piece was… Quite large. 

*it's a butterscotch cinnamon pie. One of Mo- Toriel’s specialties. 

Oh… That pie was famous? And even made by the queen? Perhaps Chara was one of the regulars to get a pie. 

(My, it’s saddening that we can only look at it. It's been quite some time since those days.)

*Yeah, for sure. I still remember the smell too.

They both had fond memories of pies? First, thinking it was strange that they were bonding over a piece of pie, but then realizing, they had strong attachments to Toriel. Knowing that it was her specialty. Perhaps she knew of them? You would ask her later. 

(Oh, as you may think the ruins is all there is currently of the underground. But fortunately that is not the case! There is a wide area in the underground! Though, I never investigated the ruins so much as to know where the exit is to the rest of the underground.)

*I do. I used to spend time here. Hiding. If my memory is right, it's around this house. 

(Chara those were very dangerous times! You wouldn't possibly have known if any dangers were here!)

So it was true… Chara has been here before. They both had a relation to Toriel, not sure what, but they did. You wondered what caused them to follow you, as you had thought much about before but now with simply more information, only causing even more questions. Pushing your legs off the bed, you stumbled when trying to push yourself off. The ground, strangely warm, greeted your feet. You wiggled your toes and checked your balance. You didn't even remove the cloak when you fell asleep. 

What should you do now? You had nowhere to go anymore. On the surface… No longer was there a surrogate home. Even if you did come back, would you be able to hold your rage back? Would you be able to ever forgive them? Would they even want you back? Even then, the only way to get back up, as far as you know, was to break the barrier. First off, you have never even encountered the barrier before. The passage always blocked before you could ever try. Secondly, you didn't have the power to break down the barrier, a theory because after all, 7 magicians against one not that convincing. Third of all, even if you did return, you just released a whole monster population on to the surface. This of which also included killer flowers. 

Every way had led to nothing. Would you just stay here forever? You grabbed the pie, carrying it with you, putting your bag on the bed. Carrying the pie out, going to the right, and heading straight, you were met by Toriel. Toriel, reading a book on a comforter by a fire, lit up when she saw you were awake. 

“Hello! Awake already, my child?”

*You know, same old same old, nightmares at the dead of the night.

“Oh! That pie, I figured you had fallen asleep from exhaustion. I thought that you might have wanted to eat something for when you wake up. The kitchen is just behind me, you may want to sit there to eat.’’

… And you guessed her meaning of a wholesome breakfast was an intimidatingly huge slice of pie. Not even being able to imagine how large of a pie it was before it was cut out. 

‘’Thank you... ‘’ You said, morning causing your voice to become a low crackle. Perhaps you should get a utensil to eat the pie… Did they use utensils in the underground? You would figure so, after all… it was etiquette right? Concerned, you went to the kitchen. Not wanting to seem like a thief, you rummaged through the drawers, quietly. 

*... Oh god it hurts to have to watch you do this.

(Are you trying to raid her majesty's home?)

N-no! You were looking through a drawer by a sink when you finally found a couple of utensils.

*Spoons, forks…. Where are the knives? 

You wondered that too… How did she cut the pie without a knife? You had much more to learn about this world. Grabbing a fork, you stuffed it into the pie and tried a small bite from the huge piece. It was sweet, despite the pie being cold, it tasted warm, your mouth watering for the whole pie the cinnamon and the butterscotch surprisingly mixing into a glorious taste. The pie almost strangely popping with energy with each bite. You ate away at the piece, leaving only small crumbs and the fork on the plate.

*Good, ain't it?

(I feel slightly glum for not being able to eat Toriel’s pies anymore. Maybe I should've savored it for much longer.)

At least they were not lying. It was probably the best meal you had in the longest time. You placed the plate in the sink, rinsing it, then heading out. Toriel was still sitting in the chair. She seemed like a painting there. 

“Done already,” She said. Chuckling at probably hearing you munching at it insane speeds. 

“If you want more, there's plenty left in the fridge. Help yourself!”

Delighted there would be more you beamed at her. Causing her to grin even wider.

*Didn’t know you guys were newlyweds now.

“Hush.” You said, accidentally out loud.

“Huh?” Toriel said, surprised.

“Oh… I mean… Never mind…” You said, at first trying to explain but then figured even then… It would make sense. 

“Huh? Who?”

… She wouldn't believe you. Silently you went into the hallway again. Feeling Toriel’s concerned gaze melting your back. You quickly went passed even ‘’your’’ room. Looking down the hallway from the entrance, you could see 3 doors. Your, and who else's? Your curiosity kicked in. You wanted to check the rooms. Trotting to the door you saw a stand with golden flowers, similar to the ones you had once landed on before.. And eerily like Flowey. You opened the first door, leading to a large room. A large bed, a table with a journal opened, even more flowers and large bookshelves, not as large as in the living room but even then, it was similar to the size of a library. 

You ventured around, finding a book that stuck out strangely to you it was an encyclopedia of subterranean plants. Opening to a random page, you found a page that said,”’’Typha” - A group of wetland flowering plants with brown, oblong seed pods, known more commonly from as ‘’Water Sausages.’’” A whole new ecosystem too… Putting the book back, you went to her desk. You pulled a chair from under the desk, it was labeled,”Chairiel”, perhaps all monsters had bad naming sense? You slid ‘Chairiel’ back under and looked back on the desk. A rather large journal with its ink still wet was laying there. Bold and red, a passage was circled.

(Should we leave? It is not nice to go through others belongings without their permission.)

*Why are you even looking through her things? Oh you want to read the last entry? Let’s see… ‘’Why did the skeleton want a friend?... Because they were feeling… bonely…” God theses are terrible.

You found yourself surprisingly laughing at the horrible pun, giggling and a bit giddy, you went to go check her drawers, pulling one open. Gaster shaking his head from far away.

*Scandalous!! 

(W-W-WHAT?! KIDS, CLOSE YOUR EYES!)

*It’s a sock. 

(... Why am I not surprised…) 

Chara snickered loudly while Gaster, fed up, left you and Chara to be. You say that, but they can only be around 10 feet away from you. You went out of the room, stopping by to see more flowers adorned in a decorated vase. Perhaps these were like roses were to the surface? A mirror, to the right of the stand, reflected your face. A worn out face showed back and you wearing simply a striped shirt and pants tucked into your boots. 

*It’s you. Still boring looking as ever. 

You didn’t complain. Because of this plain look others wouldn’t have known you were a magician. You went to the next room, on the door, was a sign that said, ‘’Room under renovations.’’ Renovation? Was Toriel also a carpenter? You jiggled the doorknob, knowing now that the door was also locked. Oh wells. 

Walking about, you went to your room. Feeling a strange melancholy aura from the darkness again. Flicking on the lights, Chara flew in ahead of you, Gaster reappearing again. The small adventure only taking minutes. You sat on the bed, feeling the material bend underneath you. What to do now?… You shouldn’t have wasted time in the first place. You were full, but still lost, and under the care of a goat. Feeling an oppressive weight on your shoulders. Perhaps you should ask Toriel about the underground. After all, you would need to leave this place someday. First step, find out about the underground to set the situation. Again, venturing out after only resting for around a minute, you went down the hall, passing a.. A stairwell. How had you not seen that before? It was right in front of the entrance to the house. Strange. 

You took a look down the stairs, perhaps a basement? You went along the side, till you were going down the staircase. With each step you felt that there was something very wrong. The surroundings become back to rocks like a cave and once again the lights dimmed from above and you felt trapped. Almost, obligated to keep on walkin-

‘’It is dangerous to play down here.’’ Toriel appeared behind you, constraining you by the right arm roughly, and bringing you up the stairs, quickly as if the place was cursed. You found yourself dumbfounded. You try to stop Toriel by dragging your feet on the ground, but Toriel persists regardless. You tugged at her arm to get away from Toriel’s rather vigorous grasp. Toriel briskly strutting up the stairs, not even worrying about your footing, remains silent while she removes your hand from pulling her arm in protest. Sighing, she went back to the living room without another word. 

*Well that was weird.

(Perhaps, something unfortunate had come forth over there?)

Either way, she was in the way of the stairs. Looking ‘’sneakily’’ into the living room, where you saw Toriel sitting, concentrating furiously on pages of text in front of her. Looking back and forth from her and the stairway, you tip toed over to the stairs.

*Oh, are we playing ninja now?

(Frisk, you should not be feeding your curiosities if it does nothing good!)

Then even more gently, placing a foot steadily on each step, as to not disturb her hypersensitive senses. You made it to the bottom with no trouble, at the end of the stairs, you dashed out to find what was ahead.

‘’My child,’’ A feeling of dread was placed on your shoulders. A dense weight had fallen, weighing on your neck. You… Would you make it out alive of this situation?

‘’I. Told. you. You might… catch a fever... If you’re down here. So go. Go to your room.’’ Her voice, demanding that there would be no more chances of mercy. Her voice hitting you like steel and you didn’t even fight back when she seized hold of your arm, jerking it along her side. She stomped up the stairs, her significant height to you made you feel even more ashamed. When you made it to the top, she carelessly threw your arm to the side, and left you to stand there barren. You wished that she had just gotten it over with, to scold you or maybe even slap you. But she left. 

You wanted to apologize, not knowing what was so bad down there to have made her act in such a way. Not even Chara and Gaster had said any words, for they were caught by surprise. You emerged into the living room. Hoping that before she said anything you could possibly say that it was never your intention to have made her lash out. 

‘’Mom, I’m sorry.’’ You hated your weak voice, sounding like a coward that was just scolded and even worse was that she ignored you. Standing there solemnly at the doorway to the room, you turned to walk back out before you heard a small voice call back.

‘’... I’m sorry, my child,’’ Turning back immediately, you saw the book closed on Toriel’s lap, her red eyes gazing at you with intensity, filled with regret for what she had done. 

‘’I used to… My child… They always used to do that… Well,’’’ She chuckled, amusing herself with the memories.

‘’They would, always run off, get injured or hurt… Doing things without my permission. Such… A t-trouble..some…’’

You watched in horror as the tender smile she wore before turned into a grimace, her eyes shutting as tears streamed down her face, falling as she tried to wipe her eyes with her fur but to no avail. Moving her book to a side table as not to stain the book with her tears, her shoulders falling, her elbows collapsing onto her knees as she covered her eyes as if it would drown out your view of her bawling. 

*W-Wait. M-mom? N-no! Don’t cry! Why are you crying? Mom! Mom!

Chara, without your notice, seemed to have left your side, now screaming in anguish by Toriel. Screaming as if the louder they got, then maybe their voice could be heard for once. But to no avail. The screaming and the crying seeming to mix in the worst ways possible rang in your ears, just make it stop!

*Mom, answer me now! Mom!

‘’A-ah… My child I-I’m sorry you must see my like this…I-I never meant to show this to you,’’ Toriel, sniffing and and still hiccuping, tried to recover quickly as if the tears that now stained her lap had never happened. 

‘’I’m just a silly old lady aren’t I?’’

Unconsciously, you felt your body move. Dragging your feet across the room, they felt like they were stone and your heart sank into your stomach as you grabbed Toriel’s shoulders, and hugged her. A small embrace, a rather little way of saying, ’It’s okay.’ Though her tears stopped, you could hear her occasional sniff and her heart still pounding. You didn’t let go till you could hear her breath normally again. Her composure, shot, but still trying to as if a guardian to you. She looked at you. Or rather… Seemed as if she was looking passed you. Her eyes seemed to widen as she stared straight ahead, as if looking through you. You let go of her, moving to the side.

Swiveling your head, You were met with Chara. Floating. Covered in their own tears, petals of flowers raining down their entire body, pushing the palm of their hands to their eyes.

‘’A-ah… Ch…. N-no… It can’t be... After all….’’ Toriel mumbled to herself. Placing her head down in deep thought, she quickly jolted her head up. Only to stare for longer.

‘’Y-yeah… It was just a mirage,’’ Toriel, for one last time, muttered. 

Toriel stood up from her chair, a new mask to cover her emotions had appeared again. Chara, without a word, disappeared under the floorboards. They could hide, but they could never go away.

‘’I’m sorry, my child. Perhaps we could go eat some more pie. That event was rather… Distasteful. So let us eat some pie together, as to commemorate your first meal with me! I shall go prepare, I’ll heat up the pie.’’ She ‘joyfully’ and went into the kitchen rapidly. You stayed behind, knowing she probably wish for some time alone. 

You now understood many things. Chara’s relation to Toriel… They were at some point mother and child. Which could only mean so many things. She bursted into tears before…From what you heard for Chara before they had said that their life was uneventful. Clearly that was no longer a viable statement. What had happened to the two of them? You wouldn’t ask, after all if simply trying to remember cause that outburst, it was never worth the pain. The room you stayed in must have been Chara’s. After all a bed of that size could only have fit children. What had caused Chara’s death? What exactly caused the outburst? 

‘’The pie is done cooking!’’ A voice clamoured from the kitchen.

‘’Coming!’’ You shouted back without thinking.

Another question you needed to ask now, why were there two small beds in the room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism would be perfect! Please tell me if you guys like how the story is going (Cause for such a story like this its really needed) and if you guys have any ideas for the future chapters! Thank you!!
> 
> {Author Edit: This story is going on hiatus {If you couldn't tell ;-; sorry..} Because me and my editor wish to improve the storyline and plot. Know that originally this story was pure instinct and I just wrote whatever without thinking about it. But now i'm realizing i'm dumb and that there will be many issues if I continue this way. Thank you for understanding.}


	6. It's All Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY IT'S ALL GONE DOWN TO FRICK. Aka: we are back once again.}

It was calling to you, The stairwell from before.

 

Earlier after eating the pie, you and Toriel had calmed down, eating the leftover pie in comfortable silence. When you had entered the kitchen from before and saw Toriel using fire magic to heat up the pie, you also saw the colossal pie almost being the size of your head. Politely, as if she read your mind, she cut a small piece of the pie and placed in on a small white plate. She placed the plate in front of you, grabbing the plate from her hands, feeling the weight of the platter. The sweet smell wafting from the pie, and the warmth tickling your fingertips. 

 

That was hours ago. Now you and Toriel were enjoying each others company in the living room, simply sitting by eachother as you read stories. 

 

‘’Did you know that snails can see, but not hear?’’ Toriel whimsically said, turning to another page in the book, ‘’40 Snail Facts’’.

 

You could only take so many facts about snails. You, not trying to be rude, asked her if you could take a look at her bookshelfs. 

 

‘’Oh, go right ahead! You know, I have so many because I had always wanted to become a teacher you know. So if you need anything, you can tell me! I can always teach you any subject, my child!’’ She smiled.

 

Leaving her, you were sure that even she would not be able to match with your knowledge. You weren’t being egotastic, you were just stating facts.You quit school long before you were 10. Not due to problems, but more because there was nothing else for them to teach that your parents had not already shown you. You grabbed a book, a rather large, leather back book. Knowing that a book this large would take some time to read. Looking at the title, the words ‘’MONSTER HISTORY’’ was etched on it. All in uppercase letters. Out of all the books you could’ve chosen, it had to be history.

 

You turned to the first page, not expecting much from the old worn out book. Simply skimming over the lines, you wondered if Chara or Gaster would appear soon as they always would when you would study. Chara complaining that if you spent too much time in the books, you would end up growing mushrooms on your head. Gaster, then retaliating, would send a flurry of facts back at Chara. Remembering their constant battles, you only just realized how quiet it was without them. Only the sounds of pages flipping and a fire crackling as you sat on the floor to read as well as Toriel’s soft breathing.

 

‘’Is the book okay? You seem to be stuck. Do you need help reading it?’’ Toriel called out. Snapping back to reality, you shook your head at her. And turned the page, not even had reading the last page. Not before long you had gone to the middle of the book, chapter 24 was it? Before it had only been filled with events before the war, when monsters and humans lived together in peace. You had already knew of such things. Humans and monsters cooperating, then they began to mix, soon there were even marriages among the two different races. 

 

The next chapter interested you. Labeled in bolded letters, it read ‘’THE PROPHECY’’. You flipped the page, ‘’The one who had seen the surface would be the chosen one to make the underground go empty.‘’ And after that was a long dribbled paragraph on how the prophecy was interpreted. You thought to yourself, It was a simple sentence, but it carried hope throughout the underground. The hope that they would one day be freed. 

 

(Or, that we would all be killed, releasing us from our misery of this place.)

 

Surprised you instantly looked up from the book, your speed sending Gaster back in shock.

 

“Where had you been?” you promptly asked, perturbed by his long absence.

 

(I had been simply investigating this household. I found this whole situation rather… Strange.)

 

What? You asked back, rather desperate on his view of the setting.

 

(Do not expect much, after all, I only have such a limited area to work with.)

 

I understand, so please continue.

 

(Well I-)

 

“Oh, that book, it’s a rather large book for you to read. Are you sure you are okay? Oh, you're already in that section? Aw, did you just skip most of it?” 

 

You wanted to answer no as you would with teachers before, but she was right about you not reading all of it, but she continued to speak.

 

“Oh, that part of the book! The prophecy… Well… It's been so much time since that story had came to place… So much so that it doesn't seem real anymore.”

 

(What does she mean by such a thing?)

 

“You see, there's so limited people that would venture off so far on the surface just to reach this place. Even then… Our hopes have been… Rather… Neglected. I used to always tell my children, “Do not give up on this hope, after all, you are the hope of all monsters and humans!” Crazy, wasn't I?”

 

You never heard the story from her mouth. Perhaps this was the time to pry. 

 

“Toriel, what happened?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I know this is a difficult subject to talk of, but I won't understand unless I know of the story. Could you possibly tell me more?” 

 

“Oh, I understand, my child. I'm sorry I was oblivious to that fact before. I… I know it may see hard to believe,” she said, chuckling.

 

“But I was once a queen. Ruler of all the underground itself. My husband, Asgore Dreemur, had always been there for me. Even if he was a lousy oaf. We had a child, and as our child grew up he met one, a human who has been on the surface. One who fell down into this world. The first one to had ever fallen to the underground taking them in as my own, they were the hopes and dreams of all monsters in the underground. My children were the fated children to bring on a new life for us on the surface.’’

 

You intently listened. Taking note of her usage on past tense verbs. 

 

‘’It did not last long though. Soon, things began to… fall apart. The human child, frail, began to wither when they had ingested a poisonous plant… They… No doctor or scientist could have possibly stopped the illness. And soon… They were limp in my lasting child's arms. Cold. My child was numb, he wouldn’t move… He simply sat there… Hugging them… Looking into the far off distance. Then… I’m sure you’ve heard your fair share of stories… He… He absorbed their soul…’’

 

Toriel, her face now wracked with grief, pressed on. 

 

‘’He… He took their soul.. When a monster absorbs a soul… they….’’

 

‘’They gain an astronomical amount of power.’’ You finished for her.

 

‘’Y-yes… Together, they were able to pass the barrier, for the first time, a monster had been able to get passed that barrier. And as we discovered, He took the human to a village, one close to the barrier. Trying to place them gently there, a swarm of humans came out. Slashing and throwing items onto him… The injuries… nearly killing him. Only letting him live with enough energy to… to make it back to this place… He… He turned into ashes… Right next to the human…’’ 

 

You were afraid another word might cause Toriel to break again, soothing her and telling her it was okay to stop, but she quietly shook her head, and continued to tell the story.

 

‘’It seemed as if all hope had been lost…Once again… taken by the humans... But now the underground knew… A human soul and a monster soul had passed through the barrier. Our leading scientist did many notes to research such a thing… But to no avail.. Even leading to their own death. Human souls are much stronger than a monsters, that is what we know.’’

 

‘’My soul?..’’ 

 

‘’Oh! No, child do not get me wrong, I do not wish to harm you or force you to partake in any experimental projects.’’ Her face, flustered, despite the bitter story from before. More concentrated on assuring you that she would not harm you, nor would anyone else.

 

Now you knew much more of how the underground viewed humans. Your first encounter with the flower seemed to make much more sense. Meanwhile, you were more than grateful that Toriel had been one of the first monsters to have seen you. 

 

“I… I'm sorry Toriel.”

 

“Huh? Oh my child, there is no reason for you to be sorry. I never intended on telling you the story, but… It would've been in a matter of time. They always hated it when we would say, “You're the hope of both monsters and humans.” Because of that they would always rebel.” Toriel sighed, softly kneading the fact book in her hands.

 

You had long closed the book, ready the listen to Toriel with full intention.

 

“Hahaha, I guess I'm already starting off to be a good teacher.” She said, smiling wide with realization.

 

You smiled back, you knew she would make a better teacher than most on the surface. Keeping the book close to your side, you ran your fingers on the side of each individual pages. 

 

“You're a great mother Toriel.” You said, again, internally hitting yourself.

 

“H-huh? Thank you my child!” She said. Almost having completely forgotten of the earlier story. Many of your questions had been answered by simply interacting with Toriel. Though, knowing it wouldn't help if you were to be stuck here all your life. But even then, what could you possibly do? 

 

“Toriel, I'm slightly tired, I'll be going to my room.” You said, pretending to yawn mid-sentence. 

 

“My, go right ahead child! It has been quite a day.” She said, opening back up the book on her lap. 

 

You climbed from your knees to your feet, striding back past the dark staircase and then to the side hallway. Gaster following you silently through. Pushing the door open to the room, you pounced on the bed, not even turning on the lights. The book jabbing into your side as you laid down. Toriel had a child, her child found a human, the human was the beacon of hope for all monsters in the underground, they died, their soul got absorbed, then the child went to the village only to get driven away, ultimately on the verge of dying as they passed the barrier. A tragic story only adding to the pain of losing the war. Their anger was understandable. One thing you did not understand was why Toriel was on humanity’s side. Surely she could not be okay after such events. ((And if they needed more souls, it would've been easy to have eliminated you early.))

 

Many scenarios danced in your head, but it came a blank with her only talking of others and not herself.

 

(Are you alright, Frisk? Overworking your brain would end up giving you a headache.)

 

Don't worry about me, I've got nothing compared to her. 

 

(I wouldn't always be so sure, plus, everyone had troubles, no matter how big or small it's still a problem.)

 

“Yeah,” you rolled to the other side, the book moving under your side uncomfortably. 

 

(... Would you like for me to continue from before?)

 

“What do you mean?”

 

(Before her majesty rather rudely interrupted me.)

 

“It's not rude if she can't see or hear you.”

 

(... No rebuttal, just emotions.)

 

You softly laughed with Gaster. He, instead of the usual floating, “rested” on the bed along with you. 

 

“Go ahead. I'm all ears.”

 

(Well, I found that the hallway from before was much longer than we thought. It would take a while to walk through. Not helping that Toriel usually has a lockdown on you at all times.)

 

“Alright.” This did not bode well for you. Despite knowing that this place was the safest area you knew of, something strange was happening. The long hallway was only adding to it.

 

(I also read more in Ms. Toriel’s diary… Rude, yes, but I figured it may have given us some insight on the situation. Firstly, her bookshelves in her own room contain not only informational books but also more series in her diaries. The one we found on the desk was started only around 1 or 2 weeks ago. Not much was noticeable, after all, there is not much that could possible happen down in such a place.)

 

‘’Anything else?’’

 

(Patience please, there were small stuff, more puns, and also recipes. As I am to remind you I am not able to physically interact with the surroundings, I could only observe the conditions of the spine or front of the books.)

 

“And?”

 

(I feel we should check out some few that caught my eyes. Not just for the fact that some may have useful information, but some looked rather ancient compared to the others.)

 

“What's so special about them being old?”

 

(Now, I have been ‘gone’ from the underground for quite some time now, but due to my relations with Toriel and Asgore, I was able to connect with them easily. They allowed me access to the castle and multiple library's most can not enter. I've practically ran through all books, though only ones that would benefit me, I don't remember those certain… Books. Knowing myself, I wouldn't be able to keep myself away from such tattered books.)

 

‘’No need to go into detail of your strange obsession, once morning… Or whatever is considered ‘morning’ here hits, I’ll make sure the coast is clear so that we can go and search inside Toriel’s room. After all, we can't let her see us rummaging through her possessions.’’ You asserted, Gaster only having room left to nod to your plan. 

 

Slowly you felt more of your weight sink onto the bed. Reminding you, you were only human. Trying to cast any sort of ‘energy magic’ would leave a very messy aftermath. Speaking from personal experience. A sharp nudge into your side, reminding you of the massive book you had brought into the room with you. Slowly, you slinked the book off the bed, hearing a small ‘thud’ as you satisfyingly spread your limbs further than before. You weren’t as used to the small space compared to the bed you had from before, despite that you were thankful that there was cushion for you. When you first fell and woken up, you were truly accompanied with doubt and uncertainty. 

 

(You must be tired. Get some rest, Frisk… This will be a long travel. We do not know when we will ever get a proper bed to sleep in. Or.. any rest at all. I will continue to scour the area.) Gaster urged out, not wanting to lose one of his only sane companions to sleep. Leaving him alone. Going against his own desires to keep you awake so he could possibly ‘’debate theories’’ around with you, he vanished into the wooden floor. Leaving globs of dark purple goo, fated to soon disappear along with it’s source. 

 

He now left you with your own thoughts. Letting you wander around the dark recesses of your mind. Memories resurfacing, you felt an overwhelming rush of relief. A rather strange emotion to be feeling at such a moment. But now all you endured seemed to soak out of your body. Limbs starting to feel numb as you continued to try finding a comfortable position. Still processing all the memories, as if a watercolor canvas had been left in the rain. 

 

Humans... You couldn't help but feel pleased that you went against your original orders. Though… It was as surprising as you thought it was. After all, you were the first to be betrayed. If they had not arranged such a disappointing plan, perhaps things wouldve been different.You couldve destroyed your way through the Ruins, never concerning yourself with all the colorful personailtys of all you’ve encountered. The shy and panicky Whimsums, the strange and gloomy ghost, Napstablook, and last but not least, the only ‘person’ who ever interacted with you out of concern of your well being since years ago, Toriel. You wouldn’t know how to ever thank her for lending help to you. 

 

You thought of many ways, attempting to figure ways you could even possibly help her. You didn’t have much to start with, but you fell with little to nothing that could be of use to anyone but yourself. You smirked, softly snickered to yourself. How could you possibly raise your hand against any of them now. You laid on your side, pulling the silky blanket over to your shoulder. Heavy eyelids forcing yourself to lull into the darkness. The sound of a distant crackling fire, slowly, slowly, getting ever more distant. 

 

The...

 

Hallway...

 

‘’H….Ha...ha…. I.. see now… I was never protecting you from… them. I was.. Protecting.. Them from YOU!... H-haha… I was a fool.. To- ngh... Ever believe a human… I just thought… for once… maybe things would go well. Y-you… ALL, of you… must h-hate me that much huh?... h...ha… hahahaha… I guess, I won’t have to feel the anguish of loneliness again… I guess its time... to see them all again…’’

 

Softly flaking, fluttering like snow. Silently, dancing into steady hands raised, collecting the fallen ashes. Flinging the caught remains back above into the air. A scream erupted. But… it wasn’t a scream…

 

‘’H-H-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA---’’

 

Insane laughter seemed to tear from their small throat. Echoes deafening, piercing your ears, hands raise grabbing, trying to catch the descending ashes of the only parental figure you had left. Legs feeling weak, you wanted to collapse. But the figure only continued to walk forward, their psychotic smile stretching from ear to ear. Unsatisfied, blood curling, needing more. Each step forward felt as if it were a mighty stomp, the dust scattering from the gust each step made. Hands slowly moving to open the big purple door beyond the darkness, a blinding white light filtered into through the cracks, and onto the wall behind you. Wind bursted through, scattering the prevailing ashes into the small crevices of the ruins. As if it never occurred. As if nothing had been done. As if you the world didn’t care for the internal pain you felt inside. The tears, the ashes, the wind, all too realistic… to simply be called a dream.

 

(♥) RESET

 

RESET… Please…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I’M SO SORRY THAT I HAD NOT UPDATED IN SO LONG. IT HAD BEEN SO LONG. Honestly we had this chapter in the document for so long but we were thinking of adding more but we ended up discarding that idea and honestly we should’ve posted this long ago. Just know, SOON WE WILL FINALLY MEET EVERYONE'S FAVORITE SKELES. As an apology lol, I guess? Honestly it has been a long intro so I guess I need to pick up the paste of the story without ruining the writing before. I’m so sorry that it had been so long but we are planning on working on this more! But please have mercy as we are both students and not exactly the most free people on earth…. ;-; Thank you for staying for so long.}
> 
> [We are so fucking sorry guys its been like 5-6 months holy shit. If I could, I’d literally show you guys this 3 min video of me singing to My Heart Will Go On in the most ridiculous voice ever. Also I do a pretty good Goofy impression if I do say so myself.]


	7. Leaving The Ruins

Waking up, you felt cold sweat immediately break out and felt the cool texture of the bed chilling your back as if a bad omen had appeared. Gaster seemed to have been wandering around the room as he spotted that you had woken up, you instantly pulled the covered off you and darted to the living room. Each foot stomping on the ground making a heavy thud.

 

“Good morning, my child!” The cheerful voice ringing in your ears. Banging like pots and pans against her breathless last words from your memory. Clear and sharp as day as if not a dream. 

 

“...Yeah. Morning….” You uttered. Slightly out of breath.

 

“Oh dear, did you have a nightmare?” She asked, out of pure concern. 

 

“...No, I'm good.” You shrugged her off. Not bothering with hiding your ragged breaths.

 

You felt a breath of relief escape your parted lips. She's there. She's fully there, she's sitting, she's right in front of you, opaque. Not… not ashes. You took a deep breath of air as if to boost yourself from the trembling nightmare. It's been strange, for all days you have been here, when you had slept you always had nightmares. Bad omen or not, you knew that it wasn't in your own favor to stay here. 

 

Your objective has changed, no need to have to kill the monsters. But the ever-growing curiosity of the underground grew in your head. What was outside the ruins like? What was the climate like? How did it compare to the ruins, which felt frozen in time. So many questions beyond yourself. If only you could find the exit. Your attachment to Toriel was that similar to a mother and child and you had no intention of having to rely on her for any longer. It hurt even yourself thinking about parting into a world you never knew, almost literally, but you didn't want your life to be filled day in and day out of the same things over and over again. You wanted to learn, you wanted to observe. 

 

You knew that staircase had to be connected to the rest of the underground. 

 

You faced Toriel, who as of now, was silently humming to herself as she read a book. You called to her with a simple greeting and she smiled in reply. 

 

“What is it, my child?” Toriel exclaimed. Too eager to answer any question that came her way. She would be a perfect teacher.

 

“How do I leave the ruins?” You mumbled through.

 

“Oh… my child… Why would you want to leave? We have had so much fun here!”

 

If you call having fun eating pies everyday and reading books ‘til our eyes go blind, then yes. Yes, it is fun. 

 

“Toriel, I have to leave. But even though I do say that, that doesn't mean we won't ever see each other. I will visit you! Just… you yourself should know a child can't stay still for so long. I have to go explore, I need to learn of the world I reside in. I promise we will keep in touch… honest!” You persuaded. You kept your eyes closed the whole time out of fear she would be angry, or even worse, crying. 

 

You slightly opened your eyes, just a tiny bit. Only to open your eyes more to try and register the emotion on Toriel’s face. Just what was she feeling? You tried your best to interpret the goat as much as you could. Her face… she obviously wasn't happy, or exactly eager. It was contorted to an ugly scowl. 

 

“I… I have to go.” Toriel quickly almost shouted, standing up and striding out of the room faster than you could turn around. 

 

Was that also a monster’s magic? Now you have to look forward to being warped into weird black suspended spaces in time, living flowers, fire magic, and now super sonic speed walking? 

 

You didn't see which way she went, but you can really only imagine where she would be next. Downstairs. 

 

That was when you remembered another important quest. So going down the stairs would have to wait. You weren't sure where Gaster was, but he had told you of books in her room that were worth checking out. It wouldn't hurt to check now while she was busy right? While the rules were playing in your head, you figured maybe it would be okay just this once.

 

Heading to her room, you passed the silent stairs, striding to your objective before being sucked into your curiosity of what was below. When you finally reached her room you could sigh a breath of relief. Now time to find the books. 

 

Neatly piling books on the floor that looked recent only leaving several books that looked any older than the others. Now tossing ones that simply looked published for public, you found a rather interestingly old worn leather journal. Several tabs and loose papers sticking out in deranged odd ways. You took the book, carefully flipping and skimming through pages as to not accidently tear at its aged papers. Reading as you walked in circles. 

 

This… was… you had to go. Now.

 

You took your belongings from the guest room, still wondering where your usual floating friends were. Facing down at the darkness of the staircase in only a matter of minutes. You took one step. Then two. And after awhile you made it to a long hall, almost missing the feeling of Toriel’s paw pushing you back up the stairs angrily. 

 

After walking through endless twists and turns you met up with a familiar face. You were faced by Toriel. Her face scrunched with wrinkles around her nose, eyes squinting in the dark. Her figure being much larger than you. Possibly more than a good head or so over you, estimating wasn’t your strong point. She stood, an imposing figure blocking a strange large purple tinted door matching the walls, as if it were just a carving. 

 

‘’You want to leave so badly,’’ Her voice wavering. Her emotions obviously conflicting with an unknown source. 

 

‘’You are just like the others…’’

 

‘’Always doing things on you own… Not consulting those who care… there’s only one solution to this. Prove yourself. Prove you can survive in this world… Prove you are strong enough to get past me.’’

 

‘‘Toriel what are you talking about?’’ You quivered. 

 

You felt it again. It tugged at your heart. The nauseating tingling of your body being vaporized into the darkness. Being pulled in and as if you were drowning, yet you lived. Now only as a single bright red heart opposing the large woman you considered as your second mother. It couldn't be… She was the one to initiate an attack? Was she trying to kill you like all the other monsters had. So much fear welled up inside of you, so many possibilities for her actions. But there was no time. Toriel blocks your way now.

 

You opened your mouth to speak… But you couldn’t utter a single comprehensible sentence without choking up. She opens her mouth as if she were about to lecture you on how to start a conversation, but ultimately decided to clench her mouth. Pain was evident on her face.

 

She lifts her arms, a similar move to one you had seen her do before. The one before she had decimated that evil flower to the ground. You remembered Toriel’s specialty, fire.

 

As if on cue, reddish-orange spheres of fire as big as footballs were surrounding her. Floating ominously before the fire balls rapidly started to scorch around your floating heart. You dodged, nicking your comical heart on some of the numerous fireballs she sent in your direction. If you didn’t react in time you could ended up as a roasted human. 

 

Why was she fighting you? Was she seriously trying to kill you? It couldn’t have been her real intention… She was not the type to use meaningless violence… Was outside the ruins as violent as she was being? You never really thought a lot on how the monster would treat humans from the surface… It didn’t matter to think of it while you were fighting Toriel. At this moment your main priority was to incapacitate Toriel. She herself said that violence was not the answer. 

 

‘’Toriel! P-please stop… I don’t understand why we would have to do this!’’ 

 

Your words seemed to have no effect on her, as an abundant of flames were tossed and flew, grazing your heart. Scared, you only ran from the side to side of the strange dark space you were in. Her calm collected face only worrying you on her intentions again. 

 

Was it going to happen again?

 

Were you being betrayed?

 

Were you going to lost another person you loved?

 

Will you have to rid her of your way?

 

Would you have to your power?

 

You forced your hands up, biting hard on your bottom lip before staring at the goat in front of you. Seeing a small glow form from your rather sweaty palms, brightening the area around, illuminating and making Toriel curious with her usual worry. Burning energy flows to the of your fingertips, a wistful warmth curling a small red, fiery ball floating over your hand. It danced softly in silence. Different from Toriel’s, a more darker, deeper hue of colors that lashed out with bursts of energy. 

 

‘’...What… is that?’’ Toriel whispered, her mouth wide open. 

 

You figured it was a rhetorical question due to the fact that she, herself, should perfectly know what it was. The fireball was a miserable size in comparison to Toriel’s expertise you had to admit. But yours was brighter, bursting with a strange rather pleasant reminiscent warmth. 

 

You didn't want to hurt her. 

 

Something about her bugged you, tugged at the back of your mind telling you to analyze more. But it was too late to revert your magic, for Toriel had now seen it and with her eyes wide open. 

 

“You…. can do magic?... how?...” She muttered softly.

 

The fireball left your hand, quicker than you expected and as soon as you felt the hot touch drain and drift away from your fingertips, time seemed still. You felt regret. You felt pain. You felt this feeling before. It wasn't you. But it was. Telling you not to do this again. To stop yourself. You weren't like that dream. You wouldn't become like that monster. 

 

Toriel stood there, simply closing her eyes as if she had accepted the fate of dying to a power similar to hers. 

 

“... Toriel, it's okay.”

 

“...?” She slowly lifted her head.

 

Your hand now burnt severely, hid behind your back, away from Toriel’s surprised gaze in a flurry.

 

“I… want to leave. But it would be meaningless if that meant I had to kill you. I don't want to harm you. But I can't stay here. I don't ask that you understand but that you give it a chance.” You said. Head dropping, as the strangle battlefield fizzled back to the purple cave, with Toriel in front.

 

She was crying. It drives you crazy but you didn't want your resolve to crumble so you hugged her. The last interaction you guys could possibly have. Stepping foot out of this cave meant YOU had to adapt and learn to survive. She knew this, and she was just trying to protect you. 

 

“My child- I-” she blubbered.

 

“Toriel, thank you…” you said. 

 

‘’What are you doing?... You should’ve attacked! Or ran away! Just fight me or leave!’’

 

‘’Toriel… I don’t want to harm you. I don’t want to harm anyone…’’ 

 

‘’I know you want to go… But please… go upstairs. I promise to take good care of you here.I know I can’t give you much but we can have good life. I didn’t want to make this difficult... Please... ‘’

 

‘’Toriel, you don’t have to do this...’’

 

‘’I’m so pathetic, am I not? I cannot even save anyone… not you, not even my own child…’’

 

You stood there caressing her for a while while your arms on the side started getting numb and unsure of what to do in the silence other than her sobbing. 

 

“I… I didn't want to be left alone.” Toriel admitted.

 

“And you won't be for long, I will be back, trust me.” 

 

As she straightened herself up, the occasional hiccup from her popped out. After awhile she seemed to have composed herself but her eyes were red with tears. 

‘’No, I understand… This place is nothing more but a prison if I were to keep you here. Such small ruins are not fit for such an innocent child. It would be wrong of me to make you grow up in such an environment. I was really surprised that you could use magic… but it doesn't change how you will always be my child. For you, my child, I’ll let you go. Please remember me.’’

 

She initiated the hug with you this time. 

 

“Goodbye, my children.” She said softly into your hair, before letting go, then passing you to briskly walk away into the darkness of the hallway from before. My children?... before you could ask, it was already over.

 

Your hand was stinging, but nothing was there to cool it down, you figured it wouldn't be too bad if you applied healing magic again just as you did on the stab wound, which has just now healed completely. Perfect.

 

The silence sending the sense of your loneliness to max, The door was now in front of you with no obstacles. A dark, dirty door to lead to a new world. Toriel would never leave your heart, but you had to go forth. Placing a small hand to the giant door, you applied force, sending it creaking from obvious disuse. New resolve in hand, you took the first new step out away from the cradle you had. 

 

You were determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I’ve had enough of my editor playing space jam on skype as we write this… and history of japan…AND NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP... And wake me up inside... goofy edition. SAVE MEEEEEEEEEE. Oh also, yes Chara and Gaster will return next chapter •3• MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS MY DEAR READERS!!! I just realized this whole “toriels house arc” is like Just Toriel crying.}
> 
>  
> 
> [COME ON AND SLAM AND WELCOME TO THE HISTORY OF JAPAN]
> 
>  
> 
> [Oatmeal more like goatmeal]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to keep them all gender neutral as possible and knowing me I'm going to end up tripping up so If you catch any mistakes please tell me! I feel like I rushed this because I didn't want to make it such a dragged beginning but I think it went a little too fast... Also if you have any ideas for the future of this work please tell because I honestly have a limited amount of ideas. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
